


Friends and Too Many Enemies... a Different Point of View

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, a POV story to Season 1: Friends and Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I'm revisiting season one because I've only seen 3 eps so far on season 2 and am not satisfied very much with the brotherly love, etc.<br/>Anyway, since I just did a POV for An Ordinary Man got me to thinking. Perhaps these were the thoughts that were in the main character's minds in Friends and Enemies.<br/>Hope you like it.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Too Many Enemies... a Different Point of View

*Garrison courtyard*

*Aramis POV*

I knew I liked that boy right off the minute he charged into the garrison challenging Athos to a duel when I said -*now that’s the way to make an entrance*. He was brash, young, hotheaded, young… oh I already mentioned that. Quite a striking looking lad as well. It’s a good thing I’ve been told by plenty of ladies that they love my charm and well, they simply love me, because if this youngster sticks around I may have to polish my act up a bit. Can't have this child showing me up in the love stakes. Observing the youth engage Athos I’m clearly astonished at his swordsmanship. He’s actually keeping up with my friend which I remark to Porthos who thinks it’s a load of rubbish. I have a feeling we may have gained a new puppy for the regiment.

++++

*Porthos POV*

I didn’t want to admit to Aramis he was right, but the whelp is nearly as equal to Athos as any I’ve seen. The boy could only improve with training which I wouldn’t mind having a hand in. I can see Athos trying to dissuade the feisty little bugger from getting himself killed on the end of Athos's blade, but the lad is bent on revenge for his father’s death. If the stripling doesn’t get himself killed first I think we’ve got ourselves a little puppy. Hope Captain Treville will let us keep him.

++++

*Athos POV*

I don’t believe this is happening. The child must have a death wish in challenging me. Granted he’s under the mistaken belief that I killed his father. What in heaven’s name gave him such an idea I couldn’t even guess at. Nothing I say to the boy changes his mind. Even when I told him I never heard the name Alexandre d’Artagnan in my life. Regardless what others may think of me, I do remember my kills. They haunt me in my darkest nightmares. But Alexander d’Artagnan was never one of them. As I realized that the lad nearly caught me out on one particular move, I find myself amazed at the raw talent the youngster possesses as he tirelessly attacks me. 

When I thought I had finally gotten the lad to see sense, I turned and walked away. I must be slipping, because if it had been anyone other than this young man I would have had a dagger in my back. I caught Aramis looking at the dagger imbedded in the post and back again at the boy. He was impressed which isn’t easily done. Actually so was I. Turning around I gazed back at the youngster who still wanted his pound of flesh. He seemed like an angry pup to me and I hated to hurt puppies.

++++

*d’Artagnan POV*

The man still doesn’t admit he killed my pe’re. Why do I want to believe him? Because he has an honest look in his eyes? Fighting this Athos reminds me of the many times when my pe’re and I would practice our sword play in the barn. Maman would often scold the two of us for missing supper and properly chastised we’d run into the house to get cleaned up. Those days were long gone. Best forget the past and pay attention to what is in front of me. Ah, but now what is this? Not only do I have to fight Athos but his two comrades as well. Fine then! I’ll take all three of them on! For my pe’re!

++++

*Constance POV*

Stupid, stupid boy! Injured as he was he comes here and picks a fight with Musketeers. If only men would think! There might still be some good ones left. Oh, d’Artagnan scowls at me. The silly boy doesn’t like a mere woman defending him. But if I don’t stand up for d'Artagnan who will? Especially being new to Paris and not knowing a single soul save me for now. I know I can reason with these men for they are honorable soldiers whom I can’t believe would harm an innocent young man.

++++

*Athos POV*

Well it would seem someone is impersonating me. I reluctantly turn myself in and follow Treville and the guards but not before glancing back at the boy and telling him I’m not the man he’s looking for. I can tell by the lad’s face he has more questions than answers right now, as do I. When I leave, the youngster’s words ring in my ears. I do not know nor do I understand why my name was the last thing on Monsieur d’Artagnan’s lips.

++++

*Outside Gaudet’s camp*

*Porthos POV*

The whelp’s been a right big help in locating the people involved in the murder of our fallen brothers. Now that we found the camp we can make our move, but we need a distraction. D’Artagnan says he’s got an idea. It better had be a good one.

*Constance POV*

It’s freezing out here, which is the least of my worries, and I pray my husband doesn't see me in this attire. I look and feel like a floozy off the streets but this is to help Athos so I do what is needed. I wonder where d’Artagnan had gotten this dress from and so quickly too. On second thought I don't want to know. Still I can’t believe I let the boy talk me into this. But when I gazed into his earnest expression I couldn’t help myself. D'Artagnan probably gave his own mother fits with that doe eyed look of his.

*Aramis POV*

Well I thought the element of surprise would have worked for us but d’Artagnan had other ideas and went wild, charging into Gaudet’s camp roaring with rage. Guess Porthos and I are d'Artagnan's back-up plan. Better get to it then if we’re to get that evidence we so desperately need.

*d’Artagnan’s POV*

Gaudet’s a dead man! As I fight him all I can think of is my pe’re dying in my arms. His blood covering my hands and clothes. The horror of it will stay with me for as long as I live. Good, now I have him on the ground, my swords crisscrossed against Gaudet’s throat. Yet I hear Aramis calling out to me that we need this scum alive. So I leaned in toward him and let it be known that I’d rather see him hang.

*Aramis POV*

Thank God d’Artagnan listened to me! Without Gaudet, Athos would face the firing squad. But as the youngster turns away I see Gaudet charge him from behind. I yelled out to the boy and then watched all our hopes fall apart when d’Artagnan twisted around. The lad’s sword was instantly in an attack position and as Gaudet rushed him, the man skewered himself on d'Artagnan's blade. There went our chances of freeing Athos until I heard Porthos whistle to me. I grin as I see my friend hold up our dead brother’s pauldrons. Their uniforms rested in a wagon Porthos was standing beside. Our luck has finally turned a corner.

++++

*Facing the firing squad*

*Athos POV*

My nerves are frayed to the very end as I stand in front of the men who will end my very existence. I haven’t believed in God for a very long time and prayers escape me. As I watch them watching me I end up losing it and yelled at them, wondering what they were waiting for and to just end my torment. Then I hear the blessed voice of Aramis telling me I shouldn’t be in such a hurry to die.

Walking down the steps, Aramis holds my pardon in his hands. When I am free I loosely joke that I thought I had finally shaken my friends off. As I approach the steps I notice the boy at the bottom, casually leaning against the railing seeming pleased with himself. Our eyes lock for a mere moment as I simply look at the lad. A smile plays about the child’s lips and I wonder if we’re going to end up adopting him at some point.

++++

*Tavern*

*d’Artagnan POV*

With my pe’re gone and my revenge satisfied I don’t know what to do with myself. But as I sit here with Aramis and Porthos I feel like I belong somehow. For gaining his freedom, Athos appears like one who has the weight of the world still on his shoulders as he sits alone with only a bottle of wine for company.

I pose that question to the two men with me and ask what is wrong with Athos. Then I find out it has to do with a woman. Ah, well, we all have our own hell to live with. Mine would be my pe’re’s death for a very long time to come, wondering if I could have somehow prevented it.

Aramis was kind enough to ask me if I had a place to stay and then teased me about Constance when I point out that she’s a married woman. Oui, I am from Gascony but that doesn’t mean I’m a total innocent to the ways of the world or women for that matter. Both Porthos and Aramis seem quite interested when I bring up my mysterious lady friend. We have unfinished business between the two of us, she and I. Porthos grins at me and invites me to play a game of cards with him. Something about the way the man's staring at me, like he knows something I don't. Why do I get the feeling that Porthos cheats?

*Athos POV*

Watching d’Artagnan with my friends, I realized that my freedom was due in large part to that boy’s help. I guess we could use new blood within the Musketeer regiment. D’Artagnan seems promising if trained properly. We owe him that much at least. Gazing at my second bottle of wine it hits me then… we’re really going to adopt the puppy.

The End


End file.
